Blooming Cerry Blossom
by Nakhla-chan
Summary: Cantik dan menawan, di kelilingi laki-laki tampan siapa yang akan dii pilih nya?#bad summray Sakura'Centric


**Blooming Cerry Blossom**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

**Nakhla-Chan© Blooming Cerry Blossom**

**Genre: Romance & Freandship**

**Rated: T**

**Summry**

**Cantik dan menawan di kelilingi laki-laki tampan yang menawarka cinta **

**Siapa yang akan di pilih nya? **

**#Bad summry **

**Miss-Typo, alur kecepatan, EYD, Occ, abal, Gaje **

**Sakura'Centric**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Reuni**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Blooming Cerry Blossom**

Di hisap nya aroma Coffe Dari cangkir yang ia pegang, iris Emerald nya menelusuri jutaan huruf di buku Setebal 5cm yang ia gengam hanya Suara gerimis di luar dan musik Jazz yang di sediaka di cafe itu yang ia dengar

Sakura Haruno gadis bersurai merah muda itu melirik jam tangan Gues putih di pergelangan kiri nya

' terlambat lagi' menghela nafas pendek lalu melirik gerimis yang menguyur Konoha dari kaca jendela

Tiba-tiba datang gadis bersurai Biru Legam meletakan payung Transparan nya di sisi bangku kosong meja yang sakura tempati

"Gomen... aku terlambat"

"aku butuh alasan logis"

"Aku...aku...aku...ada kencan akh!maksud ku urusan dengan naruto-kun ups maksud ku Namikaze-san"

" Dan Urusan itu adalah kencan buta dengan Naruto eh? Tidak Profesional!" sakura medelik tajam ke gadis itu atau biasa kita sebut Hinata

"Go..gomen..."

"mana Proposal nya"

"akh! Ak..a...aku...lupa..."

" ha! telat 30menit dan sekarang kau lupa proposal nya! Bagus sekali!" dengus sakura " aku tidak percaya pelayanan seperti ini yang di berikan kepada Klien nya!" tambah nya

Lalu ia segera menjejalkan Novel nya ke tas Chanel nya dan menaru beberapa lembar uang kertas di meja serta Dokumen pembatalan kontrak "berikan dokumen itu keatasan mu!" ujar saura sebelum pergi menerobos Gerimis dengan Payung Transparan nya

'dasar gadis garang! Mumbuang waktu ku untuk dekat Naruto-kun saja!' batin Hinata kesal

Blooming Cerry Blossom

Di lempar nya mantel,payung, dan tas Chanel nya ke sofa mewah ruang kerja nya

Segera ia duduki kursi empuk tempat kerja nya ia nyala kan Komputer Apple di hadapan nya "kau sedang Bad Mood eh sakura?" tanya tenten sekertarsis sekaligus asisten nya, mungkin tidak sopan jika bawahan memangil nama langusung atasan nya tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk tenten karena tenten adalah sahabat karib nya sakura sejak kecil

"bukan urusan mu!" jawab sakura ketus jari-jari lentik nya berkeliaran di Kybord komputer di hadapan nya "wah-wah seperti nya nona muda kita sedang Moody haha"

"diamlah! lihat ini!" ujar sakura , tenten segera mencondongkan tubuh nya untu melihat apa yang di maksud sakura

"astaga! Aku tak menyangka Itachi-senpai berpacaran dengan Konan-senpai!" pekik tenten terkejut "kukira konan-Senpai akan bersama Pein-senpai" tambah nya

"yeah,tapi apa persahabatan mereka tetap utuh" seru sakura jari-jari lentik nya berkeliaran lagi di kyboard komputer kerja nya Tenten mengangkat bahu acuh

"Be the way, bagai mana dengan kerja sama nya berjalan lancar?" tanya tenten mengubah arah pembicaraan " siapa yang harus nya menemui aku?" tanya sakura balik "Hm.. dari data yang ku dapat seharus nya kau di temui oleh Hinata Hyuga putri dari Hiashi Hyuga Direktur " terang tenten

"oh jadi nama nya hinata, Kau tahu! Ia telat 30 menit dengan alasan Kencan dengan si berisik Naruto! Dan ia lupa bawa porposal jadi langsung saja ku batalkan kontrak nya!" ujar sakura mengedup-ngedup "Haha.. be the way wujud si berisik itu seperti apa ya.." kekeh tenten

"Bagai mana jika kita bikin Reuni Konoha high!" usul tenten yang di setujui sakura " menurut mu bagus nya di mana tempat nya?" tanya tenten "Hm.. bagaimana jika...Pantai! kita menginap kan seru!" usul sakura yang di setejui oleh tenten

Blooming Cerry Blossom

"Naruto-kun!" panggil hinata manja "iya hinata?" jawab naruto tapi Shappier nya masih fokus terhadap dokumen yang ia pegang "Hm.. bagai mana jika besok kita ke Konoha Land!aku sudah punya dua tiket!" Hinata menunjukan dua lembar tiket bertulisan KONOHA LAND, Naruto menghela nafas panjang

"jam berapa?"

"4 sore!"

"he... baiklah," Ucap naruto setengah hati

"Naruto-kun Handphone mu bunyi!" ujar hinata menyerahkan I-phone 5 naruto kepada sang empunya

"Ara tenten ada apa?" tanya naruto kepada di serbang

"hua! Tentu saja! Jam berapa?"

"baiklah-baiklah Grove Mall Dunts'Cafe!"

"ara Jaa-nee!" Naruto mengakhiri pembicaraan nya di telepon

"Maaf Hinata-Chan! Besok aku tidak bisa datang aku ada Reuni Konoha-High!" ucap naruto "uh...em... aku boleh ikutkan?" tanya Hinata menunjukan Puppy eyes "em..kenapa kau tidak berangkat dengan Neji saja? Ia juga ikut ko!" ujar naruto "ah..baiklah," hinata menghela nafas pasrah

Note: saat SMA hinata berbeda sekolah

.

.

.

Tommorow

Manshion Haruno

Sakura Bedroom

15.00

Sakura Tampak manis dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan

Rambut merah muda sepungung yang bergelombang di ikat Ponytail, kemja tanpa lengan berwarna Hijau daun yang di masukan kedalam Jeans pendek 15cm di atas lutut, kaki jenjang nya di balut sepatu Boot setulut 10cm.

Di raih nya tas berukuran sedang brbentuk daun yang berwarna senada dengan kemeja nya, kaki jenjang nya melangkah dengan aggun ke halaman Manshion Haruno

" Mau kemana saku?" tanya mebuki saat sakura melewati tangga dekat ruang keluarga

"akh! Kaa-san aku mau reuni masa-masa Konoha-High,"

Mebuki berhenti membaca majalah Fashion yang di pegang nya "sou ka? Berati kau akan bertemu Gaara"

"Mungkin saja, kaa-san tumben di rumah,"

"ara, 30menit lagi kaa-san harus ke Canada, kau tau kan sayang dunia bisnis itu tidak kenal waktu," setelah mengecup pipi kaa-san tercinta nya sakura segera berangkat ke Dunts'Cafe denga BMW Z4 kesayangan nya

Blooming Cerry Blossom

"Sakura! Di sini!" panggil tenten melambaikan tangan di sudut cafe "sudah kumpul semua?" tanya sakura setelah menuduki kursi di samping tenten "kita tinggal menunggu para Senpai" jawab tenten

"kau juga mengundang para senpai?"

"tentu!"

"Kyaaa! Forehead!" pekik ino melihat sahabat Merah muda nya "kukira kau tidak akan ada pig!" sahut sakura "kau sudah tau Trend Topic yang benar-benar Hot belum!" ujar nya heboh

"ck ck ino-ino jiwa the Queen of Gossip masih melekat ya!" decak Kiba tak percaya di ikuti anggukan dari Naruto "kalian juga masih berisik!" sindir sasuke merasa terganggu acara membaca Novel Misteri nya "ku harap Gaara tidak datang, jika dia datang kau dan ia pasti sibuk dengan dunia sendiri!" balas Naruto

"ckckck sudahlah memangnya Trend Topic nya apa pig?" tanya sakura "Itachi-senpai dengan Konan-senpai berpacaran!" ino lansung heboh membicarakan gossip terbaru itu "aku sudah tau"

Anak-anak konoha High yang sedang berreuni itu meledakakan tawa nya melihat gossip ino yang selalu Up to det sudah kaldarduasa

"apakah banyak yang sudah kulewatkan?" suara baritone menghentian tawa tlihat gaara dan di belakang nya terdapat Hinata dan Neji yang baru datang

"lama tak jumpa sakura" ujar gaara mengecup singkat Bibir ramun sakura, adengan tersebut membuat iris onyx,Shappier,dan Lavender membulat sempurna terbesit Emosi kecewa dan kesal di iris-iris itu kesimpulan nya mereka Sasuke,Naruto,dan Neji cemburu

Sedangkan yang lain hanya menatap tak percaya "wow"gummam Kiba, Hinata yang mengetahui perubahan sikap Naruto mendadak kesal "apa hubungan kalian?" tanya ino bak wartawan yang sedang memburu informasi

"kau akan mengetahui nya nanti Yamanaka," ujar Gaaara Dingin berbeda dengan Sakura yang bersemu merah "wow! Apakah ada pair lagi di sini?" tanya shikamaru malas "hum! Kan nanti akan ada konan-senpai dan itachi senpai!" sahut Coujin polos "maksud ku angkatan kita bodoh!"

"wah-wah seperti nya kita terlambat," ujar itachi mewakili Gank nya A.K.A Akatsuki

Blooming Cerry Blossom

"Hn! Patung buatan senpai sangat unik!" ucap sakura menyeruput Strawberry Juice nya "kau makin cantik sakura-chan!" rayu Deidara yang mendapatkan Deathglare dari Sasuke,Gaara,Neji,Naruto, serta sasori

"jangan merayuku Senpai!" Sakura memukul-mukul kecil lengan Deidara membuat 5pria tampan itu cemburu " Ku dengar kau membatalkan kerja sama dengan " ujar Neji membuat Hinata dengan tidak elite nya tersedak "ekhm...ekhm ekuh..ekuh.."

"kau tidak apa-apa hinata?" Naruto mengulur kan seglas air mineral "terima kasih Naruto-kun" ujar hinata di buat semanis mungkin

"iya, aku tidak suka dengan pelayanan nya," ucap Sakura tak merasakan aura pembunuh dari hinata "kenapa?" tanya neji lagi

" orang yang melayani ku telat 30menit dengan alasan kencan buta dengan Naruto,dan tidak membawa porposal," Neji menelik tajam ke arah Hinata yang pura-pura tak mendengar pembicaraan hinata "Lho? Ko kencan dengan ku?" ucap naruto tidak mengerti dengan tampang bodoh #Rassengan

.

.

.

"baiklah! Kita deal ya lusa kita akan ke Konoha Beach bertemu di Ceko'Cafe pukul 5sore!" ujar tenten

"yeah!"

TBC

Bagaimana? Bagus? Jelek?

Aku Author baru di sini jadi maaf jika tulisan ku jelek ya Minna-san! Jika berkenan tolong isi kolom rivewe

Aku butuh 5 rivewe untuk melanjutkan^^

Jaa Nee!


End file.
